cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdoms United
Nation Information KIndoms United (Kingdoms United) is a growing, somewhat developed, and aging nation at 440 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of KIndoms United work diligently to produce Wheat and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. KIndoms United is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of KIndoms United has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. KIndoms United allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in KIndoms United. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. KIndoms United will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. About Kingdoms United It is founded by Emperor sc66336 with the help of his friend who introduced him to cybernations.He has since then build up his empire in his chosen imperial capital of Ptolemaios on the South Eastern edge of the former People's Republic of China. The nation is well known for its peace keeping Army which helps protect the borders of the empire. War is an option for Kingdoms United but the standing Army is mostly for peace keeping duties due to the fact that the nation's emperor doesn't like war. However it does not mean that it is not experienced in combat. It is now a member of the Global Order Of Darkness, in hope to defend and organize peace to the world. Former member of CSN. Military KU Army :KU Royal 5th "Remaining Guards" platoon :KU First Army ::KU First Corps ::KU 1st Infantry Division :::HQ Company :::1st Regiment ::::A Company ::::B Company ::::C Company :::3rd Regiment ::::D Company ::::E Compamy ::::F Company ::KU 2nd Infantry Division :::HQ Company :::2nd Regiment ::::A Compamy ::::B Company ::::C Company :::5th Regiment ::::D Company ::::E Company ::::F Company KU Navy KU Air Force GATO-1V War Kingdoms United fought bravely during the GATO-1V War, on behalf of its alliance the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, which was honoring a treaty with the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. This was Kingdoms United first war in CN. The KU military has had No experience before but when the war had began the KU military fought bravely but its military is no match for the combined air and land attacks from the 1 Vision forces. KU had no other choice but to give up and went into anarchy when it doesn't have anymore money. The remaining Army that fought to the end is now known as the KU 5th "Remaining Guards" platoon that was lead by the Emperor himself. When peace terms were offered to CSN, CSN accepted it and KU has since then try to rebuild but the process is slow and hard.